mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twist/Gallery
Season one Call of the Cutie Cheerilee class S1E12.png|Twist in Cheerilee's class. Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png|Isn't she cute? Students laughing S1E12.png|Hah! Happy Twist S1E12.png|Happy to the extreme! Twist extremely happy S1E12.png|The Nerdy and Sweet Twist! (No pun intended) Twist cheer up! S1E12.png|"Peppermint sticks will make you SMILE!" Twist really? This again? S1E12.png|Twist getting mocked by Diamond Tiara. Apple Bloom where did you come from? S1E12.png|Twist is not amused... Apple Bloom sad once more S1E12.png|Sadness.. Twist Smiles S1E12.png|What an interesting plot, Twist. Twist Cutie Mark E12.png|Twist's showing her cutie mark to Apple Bloom. Fillies dancing S01E12.png|Twist was invited to the cute-ceañera. Fillies Dancing S1E12.Png|Dance, dance! The Show Stoppers Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|Apparently, Twist's Cutie Mark got revoked. Poor Twist. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show S1E18.png|A group shot. Poor Twist, she didn't win an award. At least Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon didn't win, either. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png|Cheerilee's class (including Twist). Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E1.png|Another shot of them all. Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E1.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E1.png|Sweetie Belle is excited. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class5 S2E1.png|A shot of Twist from behind. Applebloom stomping on her friends.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Fighting Cheerilee's Class6 S2E1.png|Twist is unmoved by the CMC's scuffle. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png|Cheerilee is disappointed. S2E01 Cheerlie talking to the class.png CMC all smiles S2E01.png|Poor Twist, becoming a blank flank again because of animation errors. Cutie Mark Crusaders Disappointment Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class9 S2E1.png|I guess Twist's getting revenge for Apple Bloom ignoring her in favor of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E1.png|Another shot of Twist laughing. Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Arguing Cheerilee's Class11 S2E1.png|The CMC still can't agree on what the statue represents. Discord about to break loose.png The Cutie Pox Twist 1 S2E6.png|Twist comes out of nowhere, bumping Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Twist 2 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looking strangely at Twist. Twist 3 S2E6.png|Twist's happiness is not approved by neither Sweetie Belle nor Scootaloo. Apple Bloom Happy 15 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 16 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 17 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 22 S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Twist watching.png|This is going to be great. Class Air S2E6.png|Flying Apple Bloom. The fillies gasping S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Twist gasping as Apple Bloom shows off. S2E06 Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Twist gasps.png Class Stare S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 24 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 25 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 27 S2E6.png|Twist watching Apple Bloom. Rainbow Dash 2 Sleep S2E6.png|Rainbow Dash sleeping on a cloud. Family Appreciation Day Silver Spoon bored asleep S2E12.png|Twist is paying attention. Everyone is Excited S2E12.png Hearts and Hooves Day Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png|Giving a card to Truffle Shuffle. Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png|Getting a hug from Truffle Shuffle. Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea S2E17.png|Twist play in "Hearts and Hooves Day." Sweetie Belle's idea 3 S2E17.png|Twist pinning her teacher. Sweetie Belle's idea 2 S2E17.png|"Oops,I pinned the tail on the wrong pony!" Category:Character gallery pages